Les dessous de la scène
by Diary of a Nightray
Summary: Qui ne s'est jamais demandé ce qu'il se passait une fois qu'une scène se coupait? Recueil de plusieurs chapitres concernant certaines scènes.
1. Un tour de magie

J'avais cette idée en tête depuis un petit bout de temps déjà, écrire ce qu'il se passe entre deux scènes. Notamment celles de Vincent et Echo qui sont toujours très ambiguës! En espérant que vous aimiez, bonne lecture! =) (J'ai corrigé quelques fautes et modifié quelques petits détails)

_Disclaimer:_ Pandora Hearts et ses nombreux personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

_couple__: _Echo x Vincent_  
_

_Rating: _M

* * *

**Les dessous de la scène**

Chapitre 1 : Un tour de magie

Ils venaient tout deux de quitter l'une des nombreuses résidences des Rainsworth, à bord d'un attelage demandé par leur cher ami Xerxes Break. Cet homme n'avait jamais eu confiance en eux. Enfin, en lui. Vincent Nightray. Xerxes savait pertinemment que la jeune servante du Duc Nightray n'était qu'un pion sur son échiquier. Bien qu'Echo était au courant de toutes les affaires plus sordides les unes que les autres concernant son maître et sa famille, elle n'en restait pas moins une victime. Qui sait ce que ce tordu de rat d'égoût pourrait lui faire à la moindre contrariété. Telles étaient les pensées du chapelier fou. Il n'osait imaginer ce que Vincent infligerait à sa servante si elle osait le contredire, ou si elle hésitait à lui obéir. Il était un traître.

Tout ceci irritait le blond aux yeux hétérochromes. Bien que les soupçons du domestique des Rainsworth n'étaient pas fondés, il savait quelque chose. Et de plus, il côtoyait son frère chaque jour. Si jamais il mêlait Gilbert à ces histoires, il en paierait de sa vie.

Machinalement, il fit asseoir Echo sur ses genoux, entoura sa taille de ses bras, et posa son menton sur sa tête. Si petite et chétive... Qu'il était agréable de la serrer contre soi. Quelques minutes passèrent, puis Vincent remarqua que la jeune fille s'était endormie contre lui. Elle était partie à la recherche du contactant illégal depuis l'aube, et s'était battue avec ardeur dans l'intérêt de son maître. Bonne petite pensa celui-ci, elle méritait bien cette courte sieste. Car en plus d'être épuisée, elle était trempée. Ils étaient trempés. Les serviettes que leur avait prêté Sharon n'avaient pas été très utiles d'ailleurs. Le Duc avait hâte d'être dans ses appartements. Cette pensée eût à peine le temps de traverser son esprit que le valet de pied ouvrit la portière.

- Réveille-toi Echo, nous sommes arrivés. Informa le Duc Nightray.

Il la posa sur la banquette en face de lui avec délicatesse. Certes, il était son maître, mais il n'en restait pas moins un gentleman. Sentant son maître la déposer, Echo ouvrit les yeux, et se leva afin de descendre de la diligence. Une fois descendu, son maître la rejoignit, et ils rentrèrent au manoir.

Il était tard, minuit passé. Le manoir était plongé dans le noir, et le silence régnait sur les lieux. Seul le vent et la pluie brisaient ce doux calme. Quelques bougies étaient encore allumées, permettant aux habitants et aux domestiques de regagner leurs appartements. Vincent en fit de même, sa servante à ses côtés. Une fois rentré, il regagna sa salle de bain.

- Echo, fais couler un bain.

- Bien maître.

Sans gêne, il retira ses vêtements pendant que la jeune fille lui préparait un bain chaud, qu'elle parfuma avec des huiles. Celles que son maître réclamait quotidiennement pour sa toilette. Le blond laissa tomber négligemment ses vêtements au sol, et se glissa dans sa baignoire. Le Duc Nightray poussa un long soupir de plaisir. Rien n'était plus agréable qu'un bain chaud parfumé. Non. Rien ne serait plus agréable qu'un bain chaud parfumé dans quelques instants.

- Qu'attends-tu Echo ?

À son tour, Echo défit ses vêtements. Bien que cela en l'enchantait guère, elle n'avait pas le choix. On ne refusait rien à Vincent Nightray, sous peine d'être sévèrement puni. Bien qu'il se montrait clément envers sa servante, il n'aimait pas être contrarié. Echo s'était faite à ce genre de situations, refusant de s'avouer à elle-même qu'elle appréciait parfois ce genre de contacts intimes. La petite Echo posa ses habits à côté de ceux de son maître qu'elle avait proprement pliée auparavant, puis entra également dans la baignoire, s'aidant des bords pour ne pas glisser. Cette servante, d'habitude si stoïque, ne put cacher la réaction de son corps quand l'eau fût en contact avec sa peau. Tout comme l'homme à ses côtés, elle frissonna, puis elle s'assit sur les jambes du blond. Dès à présent, rien n'était plus agréable qu'un bain chaud parfumé pour l'homme à l'iris écarlate.

- Echo, brosse mes cheveux... Exigea-t-il tout en posant ses mains sur le dos de la jeune fille, qui s'était tourné face à lui afin d'accomplir cette requête.

Elle saisit la brosse en nacre qui se trouvait posée non loin de là sur un élégant meuble blanc, et d'un geste doux, elle commença à coiffer la chevelure de son maître. La jeune fille aux yeux couleur lune enviait ses cheveux si longs et soyeux. Ils étaient l'un des principaux atouts de l'homme sur qui elle était accroupie. Les nombreuses amantes de cet énigmatique gentleman ne cessaient de les flatter, autant pendant l'amour, qu'autour d'une discussion. Ensuite, venaient ses yeux. Ils charmaient toutes les femmes qui osaient les regarder, les faisant succomber aux plaisirs interdits. Mais bien évidemment, l'élégance et le raffinement faisaient une grande partie de son charme. N'importe quelle femme à qui vous demanderiez ce qu'elle aime chez ce cher monsieur, répondra avec hâte ''son comportement digne d'un fils de Duc, ainsi que sa grande beauté''.

Vincent regardait sa servante faire. Toujours aussi délicate, toujours aussi douce. Telle une poupée. C'est ce qu'il aimait chez elle. Sa peau de nacre, ses grands yeux, sa petite bouche légèrement rosé, son corps chétif de jeune femme, et par dessus tout, son obéissance. D'un geste raffiné, il caressa les cheveux de la jeune femme, un sourire aux lèvres. Ce geste surprit légèrement Echo, qui plongea son regard dans le sien. Le sourire du blond se fit taquin, et sa main également. Il la fit glisser le long du visage de sa servante, flattant sa joue au passage. La jeune fille releva rapidement les yeux vers la chevelure de l'homme, cachant sa gêne.

- Oh, je suis navré Echo. Je ne pensais pas que ma chère petite servante succombait également à mes yeux. Dit-il en riant.

La petite servante rougit légèrement, embarrassée par les propos de son maître. Elle se concentra sur sa tâche, coiffant avec soin les cheveux du rieur, rieur qui en avait profité pour s'allonger dans la baignoire. Mais alors que sa gêne s'était calmé, Vincent saisit la brosse d'une main, et la jeta au sol. De son autre main, toujours posé sur le dos de la jeune femme, il la fit basculer sur lui, leurs visages séparés de quelques millimètres. Echo était à présent allongée sur le blond, les joues tout aussi rouge que les boucles d'oreilles de l'homme à ses côtés.

- Alors, succombes-tu à mes yeux ? Questionna-t-il, un sourire narquois sur le visage, déposant un baiser sur le menton de la jeune femme.

Elle répondit par un silence.

- Allons ne sois pas gênée.

Il déposa un baiser sur le bout de son nez, faisant rougir de plus belle sa servante.

- Réponds-moi... Susurra-t-il, ses lèvres toutes proches de celle d'Echo.

Elle pouvait sentir son souffle contre ses lèvres, leurs bouches se touchaient presque. Le sentant aussi proche, la jeune fille entrouvrit, sans y prêter attention, sa petite bouche rosé.

- Je vois...

Vincent saisit son visage de poupée entre ses mains, puis mit fin à l'écart séparant leurs lèvres. Il lui offrit un baiser passionné, fougueux. Un baiser dont rêvent les jeunes filles en fleur. Instinctivement, Echo saisit les épaules de son maître pour s'y tenir, chamboulée par ce qu'il lui faisait. Une douce chaleur naquit dans son bas ventre à ce moment précis. Le désir. C'est le nom qu'elle a, mais elle l'ignore encore. Ce baiser ne parut durer qu'une seconde à ses yeux, c'était si magique.

- Alors ? J'attends toujours ta réponse Echo...

Il sourit, et passa son pouce sur les lèvres de la servante.

- Mais tu sembles attendre tout autre chose... Tu seras récompensée si tu me réponds.

Elle hésita quelques instants avant de répondre. Elle voulait connaître d'autres tours de magie.

- Vous avez de beaux yeux, Maître Vincent. Souffla-t-elle.

- Bien, j'ai comprit...

Le maître de la jeune femme se redressa, et à nouveau il fit basculer Echo. Elle se retrouva sous lui, lui au dessus d'elle, la dominant de toute sa stature. Le blond passa délicatement une main derrière la tête d'Echo, et reprit ce qu'il avait stoppé quelques minutes plus tôt. Il jouait de sa langue avec habilité, s'amusant à la faire haleter, mordillant légèrement ces petites lèvres quand l'occasion se présentait. De son autre main, il parcouru ce corps si doux au touché, lui faisant découvrir ses premiers émois. Il palpa sa poitrine, caressa son ventre, se délecta de ses fesses, ainsi que des ses jambes. Quant-à-elle, Echo ne savait comment réagir, elle était prisonnière d'un tourbillon de sensations. La sensation de ses mains sur son corps, son corps sur le sien, sa langue contre la sienne. Vincent quitta ses lèvres pour déposer un baiser sur son cou. Il leva ses yeux vers les siens, sourit, puis se leva, et sorti de l'eau. L'homme se munit d'une serviette, et s'essuya. D'habitude, cela était le devoir d'Echo, mais vu dans l'état qu'il l'avait mise... Il se retint de rire, et se rendit, nu, dans la pièce annexé à sa salle de bain afin de prendre des vêtements propres et de s'habiller. La jeune servante le suivit des yeux tout ce temps, puis après quelques instants, elle sortit à son tour de l'eau pour le rejoindre et s'habiller. Un membre des Baskerville arriva peu de temps après.


	2. Petite poupée

__Chapitre 2! I hope you like it! =P

_Disclaimer:_ Pandora Hearts et ses nombreux personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

_couple__: _Echo x Vincent_  
_

_Rating: _M

* * *

**Les dessous de la scène**

Chapitre 2 : Petite poupée

Un désir. Son désir. Semblable à un ordre. Ordre qu'elle se devait d'exécuter. Et qui fût exécuté l'heure qui suivit.

Sharon Rainsworth se trouvait à présent dans les bras de la jeune servante du Duc Nightray. Quelques minutes plus tôt, elle était dans une situation bien compliquée. Aidant ses amis qui, à ce moment même, se trouvaient prisonniers de l'antre du chat de Cheshire, elle n'avait pas remarquée la soudaine apparition de cette silhouette derrière sa personne. À peine avait-elle eu le temps de se retourner, que tout était devenu subitement sombre. Elle était inconsciente.

Echo posa rapidement ses yeux sur la Duchesse évanouie. Elle allait bientôt reprendre conscience, la servante devait se hâter. À vive allure elle couru vers le manoir de la famille Nightray, prenant soin d'empreinter des chemins non fréquentés. Si une personne l'apercevait, elle serait obligé de la tuer. Vers les environs de minuit, elle arriva à destination. Cependant elle ne pouvait décemment pas entrer par la porte principale. C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva sur le balcon de son maître. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Vincent pour remarquer que sa poupée était revenue. Il se leva de son fauteuil, puis ouvrit la porte-fenêtre qui le séparait de son sujet et de sa victime.

- Beau travail Echo. S'exclama-t-il en regardant la jeune femme évanouie aux pieds de sa servante, tout sourire.

La jeune fille aux yeux couleur lune fixa son maître, une expression neutre sur le visage. Pendant ce temps, le blond s'accroupit, scruta avec amusement la frêle Duchesse, et passa délicatement une main sous son menton.

- Je vais prendre soin d'elle comme il le faut mon cher chapelier...

Le Duc se redressa, un sourire sadique étendu sur le visage, et regagna son fauteuil.

- Déposes-là sur le divan, elle sera bientôt de retour parmi nous.

Echo acquiesça, et fit ce qu'il lui avait ordonné. Elle coucha la jeune Rainsworth sur le divan, parmi les diverses poupées et peluches de son maître. Quelques unes venaient d'être fraîchement éventrées, voir arrachées. La jeune fille alla ensuite se placer derrière Vincent, dos à lui. Elle pouvait l'entendre déplacer ses pièces d'échecs.

- Le chat du Cheshire a fait de son mieux... Mais la partie entre dans sa dernière phase ! Tout se déroule exactement comme je l'avais prévu... Le souvenir d'Alice va être ramené dans notre monde... J'ai grand plaisir à voir que tu es si facile à manipuler... Mon cher chapelier !

L'homme souriait encore. Il avait l'avantage sur lui. Sur elle. Sur tous. Cette sensation de grandeur, de supériorité. Il aimait dominer. Montrer qui est le dominant. Tout en subtilité bien sûr. Et sa jeune servante était la première concernée. Elle lui appartenait. Elle était à lui, et à personne d'autre. Il avait droit de vie ou de mort sur elle. Elle était sa poupée. Sa petite poupée qu'il s'amusait à traiter comme telle. Elle faisait ce qu'il ordonnait. Tout ce qu'il ordonnait. Elle se laissait faire, peu importe ce qu'il lui imposait. Du geste le plus simple et courant, au geste le plus intime et gênant. Parfois il venait à se demander si elle appréciait... Mais au final, peu importait. Quoi qu'il serait grandement ravi si c'était le cas. Il lui demandera la prochaine fois où il jouera avec sa petite poupée.

- Echo, viens. Exigea l'homme aux yeux vairons tout en décroisant les jambes.

La domestique se rapprocha de son maître, détournant le fauteuil, afin d'être face à lui. Il n'eut pas besoin d'exprimer son désir, qu'elle l'assouvit sans plus tarder. La petite poupée s'assied sur les genoux du Duc. Duc qui en profita pour enlacer la taille de sa servante, tout-à-fait comblé.

- Dis, veux-tu jouer avec moi Echo ? Lui demanda Vincent, en posant sa tête dans le creux du cou de la jeune fille.  
- Oui, maître Vincent.

Le maître sourit, et la serra doucement contre lui.

- Retourne-toi...

La jeune fille obtempéra, et ainsi, elle se retrouva face à l'homme, à califourchon sur ses jambes. Doucement, il saisit l'une de ses mains, et la détailla. Une fine main. Fine mais petite. De longs doigts fins, habiles. Il la porta à ses lèvres, et déposa un baiser dessus. Elle était douce... Aussi douce que de la soie. Il glissa sa bouche le long du dos de la main de sa petite poupée, et s'arrêta au poignet. Elle sentait délicieusement bon. De sa seconde main, il déboutonna agilement sa tunique, la laissant tomber sur le sol une fois totalement retirée. Il parcouru du regard le corps d'Echo. Ses jambes, toujours vêtues par ses bottes. Ses cuisses, nues quant-à-elles. Ses hanches. Son buste. Son cou. Ils étaient encore couverts. Quel dommage. Son regard s'arrêta sur son cou, légèrement dévoilé. Vincent remonta délicatement sa main le long du bras de la jeune servante, et flatta ce cou si délicat, davantage plus doux que sa main. Il reprit ce qu'il avait interrompu quelques secondes auparavant, puis déboutonna sa chemise. Il écarta subtilement celle-ci. Un large sourire naquit sur son visage. Bien qu'à la vue de ce délicieux attribut féminin, nombreux seraient les hommes qui se jetteraient dessus sans préambule, il garda son sang-froid. Au lieu d'agir tel un goujat, le Duc Nightray posa ses mains sur les épaules de sa domestique, et les glissa le long de ses bras, faisant au passage chuter sa chemise à terre. Il saisit à nouveau ses mains, et les ramena vers lui.

- Ma petite poupée, tu es si jolie...

Vincent libéra les mains de sa jolie poupée de son emprise, et la rapprocha de lui, profitant de cette soudaine étreinte pour à nouveau poser ses mains sur le corps fragile d'Echo. Sur son dos. Ses reins. Depuis que leur jeu avait commencé, la jeune fille n'avait pas réagit, se contentant de rougir. Elle agissait telle une poupée. C'est ce que son maître aimait. C'est ce qui l'excitait. Une totale soumission. Même si il ne le montrait pas, elle savait qu'au fond de lui-même, il jubilait. De son côté, le jeune Duc se pourlécha les lèvres. Il caressa de ses lèvres le cou de la jeune fille, provoquant un léger frisson à cette dernière. Il esquissa un sourire contre sa peau. Délicieusement, il continua son périple sur ce corps si doux, frôlant la poitrine, puis le ventre. Les hanches. Le dos. Il la faisait se mouvoir à sa guise, parsèment son corps de délicates caresses. Le blond sema des baisers le long de sa colonne vertébrale, la sentant frissonner sous lui. Il s'arrêta, et la mit une fois de plus face à lui.

- Echo, sais-tu ce qu'est la première chose qu'un petit garçon fait quand il se trouve avec une poupée entre les mains ? Questionna le bel homme en taquinant du bout des doigts ses hanches. Il regarde sous la robe de celle-ci... Et si, par mégarde elle porte une culotte, il la lui retirera... Pourquoi ? Parce-que nous sommes tous curieux à ce propos, les enfants également.

D'un geste raffiné, il fit glisser le shorty de la servante le long de ses jambes. Il lui avait ôté ses bottes plus tôt, permettant à la petite lingerie de se retirer aisément. Une fois le shorty retiré, il laissa celui-ci rejoindre les vêtements déjà au sol d'Echo. La première réaction de la jeune fille fût de mettre ses mains devant son entrejambe, cachant son endroit le plus intime, les joues plus rouge que jamais. Un petit sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Vincent à la vue de ce spectacle, puis il l'étreignit.

- Allons Echo, ce n'est pas la première fois que nous jouons tout les deux. Lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille. Ou alors... C'est la présence de Lady Rainsworth qui te met mal à l'aise...

Elle baissa les yeux, gênée.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous avons bientôt terminés.

Il enleva les mains de la jeune fille de là où elles se trouvaient, puis se délecta de ce corps nu. Il scruta avec excitation chaque parcelle du corps de sa petite poupée, profitant de ces dernières minutes de jeu pour flatter ses cheveux, ainsi que ses joues.

- Tu peux te revêtir Echo.

Vincent lui adressa un de ses sourires habituelles. La domestique descendit des jambes de son maître, et se rhabilla à ses côtés, comme si rien ne s'était produit. Elle avait maintenant l'habitude de leurs séances de jeux. Ce n'était pas désagréable. Mais ce n'était pas agréable. La jeune femme appréciait le contact de ses lèvres frôlant sa peau, cependant, le simple fait de savoir que pour son maître tout cela n'était qu'un jeu, la rendait amèrement triste. Non, elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui. Pourtant, elle éprouvait bien quelque chose pour cet homme qui partageait son quotidien. Un sentiment indescriptible. N'était-elle qu'un jouet ? Qu'un pion ? Qu'une marionnette aux yeux de tous ? Portaient-ils attention à son existence ? Ou n'était-elle qu'un écho ? Un long silence s'installa dans la pièce, plongeant les deux individus dans leurs pensées. Néanmoins, ils en furent vite extirpés. Sharon venait de se réveiller. Elle fronça les sourcils, alors que de sa bouche sortit un son à peine audible. Un léger gémissement de douleur. Ce n'est que quand elle ouvrit les yeux qu'elle se rendit compte de la situation. Qu'elle comprit. La Duchesse recula vivement, heurtant le divan, le visage déformé par la peur. Les poupées de Vincent tombèrent et se brisèrent.

- Quelle impolitesse... Briser mes poupées lors de votre première venue... Vous me décevez Miss Rainsworth.

Le Duc se leva, et se mit face à elle. Il saisit son menton entre ses doigts, souriant malsainement. La réaction de la Lady ne se fit pas attendre, elle dégagea la main du blond à l'aide la sienne, tout en reculant à nouveau.

- Ne m'approchez pas ! Grossier personnage !

Elle s'apprêtait à se lever, lorsque qu'une main l'en empêcha, la faisant se remettre à sa place.

- Je n'aime pas user de la violence envers un si charmant minois, mais vous m'y voyez contraint, Milady.  
- … Que voulez-vous ? Demanda Sharon, apeurée.  
- Ce que je veux ? Votre entière coopération !

Echo lui apporta une fiole en verre, qu'il saisit sans plus attendre. Il ôta le bouchon, et porta le goulot à ses lèvres. Vincent versa quelques gouttes du fameux liquide dans sa bouche, puis sourit, et s'inclina, son visage en face de celui de la jeune aristocrate. À nouveau il prit son menton entre ses doigts, entrouvrit cette petite bouche pulpeuse, en caressant sa lèvre inférieure de son pouce et l'embrassa. Fermement, il tenu ses mains à l'aide de l'une des siennes, alors qu'il distillait le liquide tout en jouant avec sa langue et ses lèvres, l'obligeant à l'avaler. Ceci fait, il libéra Sharon de son emprise, et se redressa. Il l'observa en silence, tout sourire. Elle toussa, les joues pourpres, son premier baiser volé par un homme qu'elle ne désirait pas, et le fusilla du regard.

- Vous êtes un mé !

La jeune femme fut prise d'une quinte de toux violente, coupant son élan. Elle porta une main à sa bouche, puis respira précautionneusement dans le but de se calmer, mais l'effet fut tout autre, elle se mit à haleter. La respiration difficile, coupée, son corps ne la soutint plus. Elle tomba aux pieds du divan. Le Duc se retourna vers sa servante, et réitéra ses précédents gestes. Ce fut qu'une question de secondes avant qu'elle aussi n'heurte le sol. Sharon regarda Echo, puis Vincent.

- Ce... C'est... un poison...  
- Exactement Miss Rainsworth. Répondit l'empoisonneur.

Le Duc Nightray prit sa domestique dans ses bras, et la souleva. Il l'emmena sur le balcon, la posant contre celui-ci. Puis s'agenouilla.

- Tu vas m'attendre bien sagement ici Echo.

Echo acquiesça, et le regarda partir. Elle sentit l'aura d'un contractant inhabituel pénétrer l'enceinte de la propriété. Le Chapelier.


End file.
